Rise of the Immortals
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Lestats has been biding his time, until an old aquantiance tracked him down. What could the direct descentdant of Akasha herself, want from our beloved Brat Prince of Darkness?
1. You All Are Back?

Have my eyes deceived me? You all are back again? You all just can't seem to stay away. As if my latest edition to the Chronicles, Blood Canticle, wasn't enough. Though I must admit, I'm touched that you all came back. Knowing my irresistible charm with readers, old and new, for the newcomers' sake, I'll say it.

I am The Vampire Lestat.

There. With that single sentence, I have broken one of the most important rules of my kind: Never Reveal Yourself to Mortals.

What can I say? I'm bold.

Just a handsome six foot blonde, skin so white it seems to glow in the night, with electric blue eyes to die for, charm to entrance male and female, and did I mention completely loaded? Why else would I have been bestowed the title of the 'Brat Prince of the Vampires' by our ancient ones?

What can I say? When you got it flaunt it.

After all the many things I've accomplished in this life of mine, I have the right, right?

What year is it again? 2007? And we last met 2003? And you all have been wondering how I've been spending my time?

Still longing to be a saint, if that's what you're wondering.

I can read your minds now.

My god, Lestat, you're still fantasizing about that? What about the Lestat back in book two? Where's that Lestat?

As if Blood Canticle didn't answer those questions already. It ain't easy switching back and forth, longing to do good, while doing dark deeds again ya know. You can't just drop habits established by the dark gift like quitting something cold turkey.

Thankfully, being an immortal, you have established a sort of patience for these things.

And yet…. Is someone already in my territory? Killing whoever, whenever they please? Haven't I already made it clear that New Orleans is my turf?

Bloody hell… these guys don't know when to quit.

Of course I have to roughing thing up a bit (but heaven forbid that I have to get those hand made lace cuffs, black jacket, and leather pants dirty. Maybe a bit of mud and gore on my shining boots maybe… I can always go get them cleaned somewhere.)

Oh yes, did I forget to mention that I'm no longer at Blackwood Farm? Honestly, I can't just leave my French Quarter unguarded for long, as it is part of my territory.

Back to situation on hand. I went out, got on that bike you all have come to love, and cruise on outta there. Of course I'm wearing those signature purple shades. How else to draw attention away from those killer blue eyes?

Perpetrator seemed to have left that location where I sensed them.

This was starting to annoy me. A chaser. What the bloody hell? I just wanted to kick back in the newly bought king size Louie XV bed, and re- read those old Mark Twain books. I seemed to have developed a taste for those…

As I continued my pursuit, I couldn't help but get the feeling that this stray vampire was very familiar to me. Talk about an unexpected case of déjà vu.

Ditch the bike near an old cemetery. No one dares try to enter those at night so no worries about that contraption.

My target seemed to have entered one of those young mortal clubs. That music seemed degrading to me, always blasting such artists such as T- Pain, Souja Boi, Jay- Z.

How they ever became famous is beyond me! I mean, if you have to rhythm well along with the beat, even if it's cheesy to get famous, then this country's music industry is doomed.

With the thoughts coming from the intruder, they were thinking the same thing, though I do detect a bit of pop music playing instead.

Whatever. Expect an old time rock star to be a critic.

Entering the club. I can be able to sense a lot of eyes on me, even without the vampiric gifts I held. Maybe after teaching a lesson I could have a snack…

There! See! That's why you can never be a saint, Lestat old boy! No San Juan Diego! Nada! Never!

Just finish your business and be on your way to go further into misery, mourn the fact that you can never be a saint, while maintaining your all mighty reputation.

Life's ain't easy if you're me apparently.

Damn it! Lost the cur. Oh well… might as well feed while I'm here.

Many girls here, also men… which to choose from?

I have decided!

The enchanting young woman at the bar, twirling her finger along the rim of the cosmopolitan. Expect women to go for the fruity drinks.

Hair was dark brown, complimenting her dark skin tone. Looking quite the man-eater in the flowing teal halter top, showing off her perfectly sized chest, calves perfectly flexed in the 5 inch stilettos, under that dark boot cut Levi jeans.

Charm her, lead her to dark section of club, feed, get out. That's the plan, comprende?

Slickly made my way over to her, but something seemed off about her.

I was only a few feet away when she suddenly spoke.

"You just love narrating your actions, don't you…? Lestat?" she asked in a seductive voice.

* * *

This is the first story I've done based on Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. Reviews are most appreciated

* * *


	2. Selene

The woman smiled as she noticed that I froze in my tracks.

"What wrong Lestat?" she asked in that sweet sensuous voice, but yet I couldn't help but detect a hint of a Middle Eastern accent. "Is my appearance a shock?"

I have to admit, this woman surprised me with her ever so bold move. I knew that she was one of my kind, but how she knew me… was beyond me. I slowly slid onto the stool next to her, her scent overwhelming me. I narrowed my eyes as I took another look at her. Still no bells ringing. I just have to keep her talking.

"This is indeed a surprise…" I said smoothly

She gave me a glare. A new for a female vampire, whom I often have giving me looks of admiration… that is if I ever come into contact with one. But this woman in particular didn't seem amused. In fact, it seemed as if she was ready for me to try my charm.

"Don't pretend that you know me, dear Lestat. I can see perfectly well behind your charms. I've read the Chronicles…"

"Have you traced me just to ridicule me?" I asked, getting annoyed with this woman's attitude.

Why must vampires such as she bring up my books? It gets rather annoying at times.

Sure, I was used to mouth by now, especially having to deal with Fledglings, such as Claudia and Mona Mayfair. My god that was a nightmare.

"Perhaps I did and perhaps I didn't." she said coolly. "But now I'm starting to regret my choice to seek you out."

"If you read my books, as you said…" I said, gripping her arm tightly, my glasslike nails digging into her flesh, oozing out warm dead blood. "Then you should know better than to kill all you like in New Orleans. I made it plain and clear that this is my territory."

I started to drag her out of the mortal club. But, much to my surprise, she didn't struggle. In fact, she seemed amused.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked. "Drain me of my blood? Set me aflame with your fiery touch? Won't the left over ancients be pleased with you? The keeper of their long kept secret destroyed with a single wave of the hand of the Brat Prince…"

Right at that moment, I stopped walking. The last thing she said struck my nerves. She had quite an attitude, I can say that much. But what in the hell did she mean by the left over ancients? And what secret could there be left that I have not yet discover. I mean, let's face it people. I'm an unlimited source of information.

Sure, I have to grovel on my knees from time to time to receive help from Maharet, but that's no biggie. I only save those rare moments for a time of need. Though last time I asked for help, she told me to learn how to use the bloody internet and email crap to get in touch with her, before she gave me the information I needed to find the remaining Taltos for the Mayfairs. But that's another story.

I straightened my coat collar as I turned again towards the little wench. She smiled, knowing that she struck at my nerves perfectly. The way she acted now kind of reminded me of someone.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked, finally giving in to her little game, much to my distaste.

For I'm the one usually in control of the situation. Why was this night that I decided to switch a few things around? Give the role of alpha over to her? Aren't I supposed to be the main character? But none the less, I bit my pale lip to keep from saying something that could prevent her giving me information about herself.

"My name…" she finally said, stalking towards me. "I have sought you out for this one purpose…"

"To annoy the hell out of me?"

What can I say? If she was able to give an attitude, shouldn't I?

"No…" She said calmly. "I need your assistance…"

"If that was the case… then you should know that for those to receive my help, they have to grovel before me with pleading eyes and beg…"

"If I did that, you would get annoyed and deny your help because you can't stand it when people plead and beg."

Where was that now? Oh yes… chapter 10 of the Vampire Lestat. Ugh… she had to remind me of how much I detest fear and meekness. But then again, aren't those a few qualities needed to become a saint?

Oh to be a saint. After performing miracles, people all around draping soft silk and velvet over my shoulders, as statues of my likeness are being carved and sold to many churches everywhere, many people coming far and wide to pray before my feet, praying for guidance and help.

"You seem a little lost in your fantasy Lestat…" Selene said, lifting one delicate dark eyebrow.

Oh yes… the reality. Damn it for being damned.

"And to think… you were one of the few that encountered the devil himself…" she said with a scoff.

"How dare you mock me…"

"I only speak of what I see. Is it so wrong that some people as damned as us would speak the truth, despite all the sin we've committed?"

"You have a way words, Miss Selene…"

"Quit that ridiculous aristocratic charm, Lestat. I'm here on business and only business."

"You still have yet to explain your business. As far as I'm aware of, you're doing nothing more that wasting the eternity I have to calculate way to become a saint…"

I expected that to hit home, but Selene seemed unfazed.

This was starting to faze me. Usually, either male or female, would have fallen for my charm by this point. But Selene only seemed to be getting more aggravated as we continued this conversation.

She took a glance at the silver Rolex watch that I had just came to notice.

"The sun will soon rise," she said. "I suggest we head over to your flat, and I will continue the next night. Tomorrow, you will know why I have come…"

The woman sure had some nerve. Did she even bother to ask if the floors were being re done? The entire house, save my room, was being renovated? Where exactly did she plan during the day?

I find it rather rude she went along and invited herself into my home.

Before I had the chance to reply, she disappeared into the night.

"Stupid woman…" I muttered.

I turned on my boot clad heel and headed towards the cemetery to retrieve my bike.

I didn't even bother to feed tonight. The words of Selene spoiled my appetite. I would have to make up for that tomorrow, hopefully, she'll be gone by then. She has yet to figure out my true power when I am angry.

As I sped down the old cobbled road, I couldn't help but think back on a few of the things she said.

What secret could she know that I or any of the other Ancients know?

What annoyed me more was the very way she carried herself. It was familiar, but yet I still couldn't think of it.

* * *

I pulled into the flat, stormed into the house. I didn't sense Selene's presence anywhere. So she was nothing but a bluff. She must be a rogue vampire, fresh to the dark gift, and willing to test out her newly bestowed powers on one of the stronger vampires. Ugh… I hate kids these days. Too damn cocky for their own good. Then again… am I one to talk?

I can tell what you're thinking now…

Oh, that evil grin is coming across his face… his beautiful face…

Well, you got it baby, hook, line, and sinker…

After finally getting that damn Selene out of my mind, I lied down on my bed and closed the curtains, just as the sun was reaching its peak…

* * *

My sleep was just fine…. It just the awaking that was horrible.

When I first started to gain conciseness, I felt the presence. Of course my first thoughts were, 'who the hell was in my house'. Wouldn't you be thinking the same thing?

I went into my closet, pulled out a purple turtleneck sweater, a pair of black leather pants, and of course my boots. If I had to kill someone for breaking and entering, might as well do it in style…

But then I took another look at the presence. It was her… most defiantly have to go with draining her of her arrogance and annoyance.

I gracefully went down the stairs. I could see that the renovators of the day were doing a marvelous job of re furnishing the main hall. It was starting to look run down to me, so why not restore what's left of the good old 1700s?

I followed the presence into the parlor. She was sitting there, her nose in a book.

* * *

She looked different from the last time we met. Her hair now reached down to her waist, which is I'm assuming was its length when she turned to the Dark Gift. A simple black headband held it back, blending in with the hair. She didn't even attempt to look decent as she did in the club. It annoyed me that she had to show up at a house as fine as mine, in a black wife beater, denim jacket, ripped Levi jeans, and a pair of black converse, of all shoes…

She didn't even notice that I've arrived. That's being sneaky, mind you.

"Make yourself at home…" I said sarcastically.

"Have so…" she said, not looking up.

"I must say…" She said, turning towards me.

"I haven't read such a page turner in such a long time!"

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion as to what she was babbling about.

A copy of 'Blood Canticle' was in her small hands.

"Out of all the Chronicles, I only missed this one. I have to pay this Mona a visit. She seems to be one to give women a horrid name…"

"Since when has breaking and entering into a vampire's lair appropriate…" I shot out at her.

I knew she wasn't here to start a book club. Let's face it people, I was getting bloody annoyed with the games she was pulling.

"Oh yes…" she said, placing the book down.

"Are you aware of the latest movements of other vampires?" she asked.

"How should I know if there are any more of our kind left…?" I snapped.

"Akasha already destroyed most of us. Why should it matter what the leftovers are doing?"

Selene cringed at the very named of Akasha. Oh! Looks like I struck a nerve. I have to remember to use Akasha in any way I can just in case she plans to trap me in one of her mind games again…

"You should be aware…" Selene said, as if she didn't seem nervous. "New covens are being formed, and many mortals are being killed unnecessarily. The Ancients are concerned. They fear that she'll rise again…"

"Who pre-tell…?"

She sighed, as she spoke the name with such venom in her voice that it made a little uneasy…

"The Mother of all vampires… Akasha…"

* * *

_Hikaru: Reviews Please..._


End file.
